My Hearts beat for you
by JayJayCheshire
Summary: Brooklyn Lockwood and her parents moved to Forks, Washington so Carlisle Cullen could be her new doctor and she soon meets Edward Cullen. He is still depressed over Bella leaving him for Jacob and wants nothing to do with her so she can't break his heart too. But Edward can't stay away from her as something about her draws him to her, and not just because her blood smells so good.
1. Prologue

My name is Brooklyn Lockwood and my parents and I are moving to Forks, Washington. Apparently some great doctor lives there and my parents want me to see him. They want him as my new doctor seeing as the last one broke the contract they made him sign. My parents make every doctor I see sign a contract saying that they will not tell another person about my 'condition' or my parents have grounds to sue. Which they have, to five doctors, and have made a few million from. They put at least half a million into a bank account that only I can access.

My 'condition' is that instead of one heart I have two. I have two because I was going to have a twin sister, but she died in the womb and I absorbed her like the healthier twin often does. I obviously didn't completely absorb her and now I have two hearts, and two different eye colors. My parents told me when I was fifteen that they were going to name my twin Winter so I had snuck out with my friends and got a snowflake tattooed over my right heart, which was my sister's.

If your think that you have a lot of energy, imagine having double that. It makes sense that The Doctor is always running and kind of hyper. He has SO much energy and I can relate. I often wake up at four in the morning, as I don't need eight hours of sleep for some reason, and spend two to three hours running on the treadmill in our garage so I can burn some energy. Unfortunately my energy also replenishes twice as quickly.

When I was in elementary school my teacher had talked to my parents to get me checked for ADHD, but they never did as they knew why I was so hyper. That was the year they got the treadmill so I could work off some energy so I wouldn't be as hyper at school. That also helped me stay fit when we moved to Nevada and it was too hot to leave the house most days.

According to a doctor I had when I was five, who even after he retired stayed in contact with us and is a good friend with my parents, my hearts beat in sync. My hearts beat twice stop for a second and then beat twice again. A few seconds pass before it does that pattern again.

Another reason my parents are making me move to Forks, Washington and get this new doctor is because some strange things have been happening to me recently. One of the first things I noticed is I have been healing at incredible rates. Like being able to see as a wound heals. I first noticed that a few months ago when I cut my finger while helping my mom cook dinner. I had dropped the knife and put my finger in my mouth. My mom made me take it out so she could check to see how bad it was and we were both shocked when it sealed shut. That was when Mom decided to find me a new doctor.

The second thing that happened is my senses have gotten better, like I used to wear glasses because I had terrible vision and now I can read a sign that is fifty yards away just fine. I can hear a pin drop from thirty yards away, my mom and I checked one day while my dad was a work, and I can smell something from twenty yards away like I was right next to it.

The last thing is I am faster, can run for much longer before losing my breath and am much stronger than I have ever been. I don't know why this is happening and it is scaring my mom so much she is moving us to Washington just so I can get a good doctor and according to her Dr. Carisle Cullen is one of the best. Dad wonders if he is so good that he lives in a tiny town that neither of us even knew existed until a month ago when Mom said she found me a new doctor.

Dad is complaining that we have to move to a place that has a sunny day about as often as we have a rainy one here in Las Vegas. Mom and I are looking forward to moving there as neither of us really like Las Vegas, but Dad had been transferred here a few years ago. Fortunately he quit his job last year and is now a stay at home dad as he finally got one of his books published. Mom is a fashion designer and is going to work mainly from home, but every once in a while she'll be gone for a week or two. Dad for one hates that and says she should quit as we have enough money, from them suing five different doctor in the last twelve years, but she loves her work. Dad hates it when he is away from her for long, another reason he so readily quit his job when he got published.


	2. Chapter One

_Arriving in Forks_

~Brooklyn~

I was staring out the closed car window as we drove down the empty highway from Port Angeles to Forks. We had to leave Seattle at like three in the morning as my appointment with my doctor was at like seven something and Mom didn't know how long it would take to get to Forks. Fortunately we seemed to be almost there now.

We had packed everything up and Mom and I stayed in our now empty house on air mattresses for a few days while Dad drove the moving truck to Forks and had some movers help him set it up so when Mom and I flew up there, Mom and I wouldn't have to help unpack or anything.

We were in Mom's white Chrysler 300 with the few bags that we took with us onto the plane. My black Aston Martin had already been shipped to the house along with Dad's black jeep that he loved. Mom was wearing a pair of light tan slacks, a white blouse with a darker tan jacket over that and a pair of extremely tall brown high heels. Along with that she had her large brown purse and chocolate diamond necklace and earrings. She loved to look her best and seeing as we were moving to a new town and would see my new doctor this morning, she wanted to give a good first impression.

Mom wanted me to make a good first impression as well and I had to get her approval before we left Seattle this morning luckily for me I had chosen something she liked and didn't have to change. I was wearing a very cute tan knee skirt, the print on the skirt kind of looked like paint splatters, a peach tank top that was skin tight, with a deep maroon knit sweater over it and the buttons it had started in the middle of my bust. The sleeves ended at wrists and even though it was pretty thin, it kept me warm. I also had on a pair of purple flats over my skin colored tights and a blue scarf that Mom made me tie lightly and let it drape in front of my chest. Lastly I had a blue bag that held nothing really besides my iPod, notebook and the file for my new doctor as it couldn't fit in Mom's purse.

We were about ten to fifteen minutes away from Port Angeles when Mom got a call on her cell. By the ring tone, I knew it was Dad. Probably calling to tell Mom something that would annoy her. "Hello?" She asked slowing the car down slightly.

"You know that I love you right?" I could hear him ask on the other end of the line and giggled quietly to myself knowing that he did something that would annoy her just like I guessed.

"What did you do or in most cases NOT do?" She asked already annoyed.

"Well I was spending so much time setting up the house before my two favorite girls got here..."

"Just tell me what I now need to do."

"I forgot to register Brook at the high school and I was hoping that you could do that...I still have to set up my office..."

"Fine."

"Thanks, Honey."

"I just hope we have time before Brook's doctor's appointment." She said before hanging up on him and practically throwing her cell into her purse. "I would tell you what that was about, but I know you heard every word." She said looking over at me and I nodded refraining from laughing as I could hear her irritation. "Your father is so absentminded." She muttered clearing speaking more to herself than to me.

The next hour or so was spent rather silently with the only sound being the car, Mom's breathing and my iPod which I had started listening to about ten minutes after Dad's call. It was around six or so when we got to Forks and around 6:39 when we got to the high school(It starts at seven in my story). When we pulled in, I noticed that the school looked to not have started yet and everyone stared at Mom's car as she parked.

Mom and I exchanged a look before stepping out of the car. I left my bag in the car as I already took out my iPod like an hour ago. We closed the doors and she headed into the front office to get my registered, while I simply hopped onto the hood of the car and sat down listening to my iPod, which the volume was almost as low as it could be or it would hurt my ears.

I looked around the parking lot and scowled when I saw all the students who were scattered around staring at me. The boys were obviously checking me out while the girls were either staring at me in curiosity or hate. As I continued to look around, completely ignoring most of the students, I saw a small group of five extremely good looking teens.

Deciding to observe them, seeing as they were the only people here that held any ammount of my interest. The first one I observed was a HUGE guy. He was so huge that he seemed almost scary, but upon closer inspection I saw that he was probably like a giant teddy bear when you get to know him, by the way he smiled and the shine in his eyes. Which were gold. In fact all of them had gold, or gold-black, eyes. Anyway, he had short curly black hair and was extremely pale. Another feature they all shared. He was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, with a black jacket on over it, and dark blue, slightly faded, jeans.

The next one I observed was a beautiful blonde that he had his arm wrapped around, they were obviously a couple. Her blonde hair cascaded down slightly passed her shoulder and framed her face nicely. She didn't look like she was wearing much makeup, which proved her beauty was real, and had a scowl on her face. Which was directed at me, not that I cared. She was wearing a dark purple blouse, dark blue almost bell bottom jeans and a white jacket that hung off her shoulders.

Next was another blonde, that for 'normal' people would look like her twin, but I could tell they weren't blood related. He had a pained look on his face, almost as though just being here pained him. His hair was shorter than the other blonde, but a lot longer than the huge guy. He too had gold eyes, although they were a slightly darker shade than the other two's eyes. He was wearing a green, slightly baggy, shirt with a black jacket on over it and light blue jeans. I looked at the next person, who was the only other girl and also looked like she was almost holding him back.

She was around 5'4" or something, not really sure, but I did know she was shorter than I am. She had short pixie cut dark brown hair that looked very cute on her. In fact everything about her looked cute. Almost like a pixie, only not evil. She was wearing more makeup than the other girl, but hers was still less noticeable than many other women's I've seen. She clearly cared about how she looked as she was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with black ankle boots on and although I couldn't see her shirt as she was wearing a waist length dark grey trench coat over it, I guessed it was just as nice as the rest of her outfit. She had a white beanie over her hair, that looked so cute with her hair and a pair of light grey fingerless gloves. Lastly she was wearing a bright pink scarf that was tied much like my own. Her whole outfit kind of screamed adorable and made her look even more like a pixie.

I looked at the last one, who was incredibly good looking. Even better than the other two, but going by the way he was glaring at me, his good looks did nothing to help his sour attitude. I completely ignored his glare, which seemed to shock him, and looked him up and down. He was short copper colored hair. It was longer than the huge guy, but short than the blonde guy's. His eyes were by far the darkest of the group's and I could just barely make out some gold in them. It was rather strange that they all had gold eyes, but it's not my business so...eh. Anyway he was wearing a slightly tight fitted dark blue shirt and matching faded blue jeans. He had a brown jacket on, but it wasn't buttoned and allowed full view of his shirt.

"I wouldn't even bother trying to befriend any of them." I heard from my right and before I looked at her, I noticed all five of them look slightly hurt, besides the blonde girl who glared at whoever spoke to me with so much hate it was almost visible. I turned on the hood of Mom's car and saw a girl standing to the right of the car looking at the five with hate. While she was detracted I took that time to look her up and down. She was extremely pale, almost as much as the five, and was rather dull looking. I mean she could look pretty if you know she tried. And if this was trying, she really needed help. She had messy, and kind of greasy, dark brown hair that looked even more dull that bark. She was wearing a long sleeved dark grey shirt, with a ugly as hell tan jacket on over that. Her jeans looked to be years old and were torn and dirty. She was wearing, men's, brown hiking boots and had an old backpack hanging off her left shoulder. When she turned to look at me, she jumped slightly seeing my two different eye colors. My left eye was dark brown, a few shades darker than my hair, while my right was a beautiful dark blue. I saw that her eyes were even more dull of a color than her hair. And I like the color brown, as it is not only the color of my hair, but the color of one of my eyes, my left eye and unlike my right one, it was actually meant to be mine. My right eye was blue and was Winter's. Or at least I think it was since it is my right eye and the heart I got from her is on the right side of my chest. I also noticed that she wasn't wearing any makeup, I mean neither was I, but I had the facial features that could pull that off. Her? Not so much.

"And why is that?" I asked, my voice completely void of interest, as I rose both of my eyebrows slightly.

"They just aren't someone you would want to hang around." She said glaring at them. Again.

"I'm pretty sure I can decide that for myself." I said and she turned her glare to me. If it wasn't clear yet that she had some past with them before, it was now.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She hissed, sounding like a dying cat, before turning and stumping away like a child.

"What is with her?" Mom asked from my left and I jumped not realizing she had come back already. I continued to stare after her for a few seconds before shrugging as I hopped off the hood. "Well come on, it's almost seven and I still need to find the hospital." I nodded and climbed into the car with her, but not before looking at the five again and smiled at them. It clearly shocked them and only the pixie girl returned it as Mom drove back out of the parking lot.

"I think I'm going to like it here." I whispered to myself as I stared at them through the rear view mirror as we drove away.


	3. Chapter Two

_My first appointment with Dr. Cullen_

~Brooklyn~

I sighed putting my head in my hands while I sat on the bed, thingy, kind of embaressed by Mom as she had kind of cornered Dr. Cullen as soon as he entered the room with the contract. Fortunately it seems Mom had contacted him before about the contract so we didn't spend the first five to ten minutes having to explain the whole point of it. At one point Mom had to find me a whole different doctor because the one she took me to refused to sign it and she made us leave.

Dr. Cullen had gold eyes and very pale skin. Just like the teens at the school. He has shortish blonde hair that was slicked back, like Draco Malfoy's from Harry Potter, and he of couse of wearing a doctor's coat. Although under that he had on a dark blue dress shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. I know he wanted to look professional, but to me it kind of looked like he was going to a wedding for date night with the Mrs. after work.

After he signed it, Mom looked it over, which took about two minutes, before she nodded and FINALLY let he examine me. And I'm sure he understood the reasoning for the contract when he grabbed his stethoscope and checked my heart, or hearts as he soon figured out. "Oh my." He said as soon as he had put it against the right side of my back and had me breathe in and out. "I can see why you were so decisive with the contract." He said looking over at Mom who was sitting down in one of the two chairs in the small examination room.

"Yes, well I don't want her to become some sort of experiment." She said, I'm sure still not sure if he would follow the contract.

"Is this a normal check up...or?"

"Well Brook has been showing strange changes which prompted me to get her a new doctor so I could be sure her life wasn't in danger."

"What type of things?" He asked, both of them paying me no attention.

"The first one I noticed was, Brook used to wear glasses as she couldn't see more than a foot in front of her face. About three weeks ago, her vision started getting better and from what she told me, she can see meters away perfectly clear. Next was her sense of smell and hearing has gotten better as well. About a week ago we had turned on the TV, radio and her father was talking on the phone with a friend and I dropped a needle in the living room while she was in the kitchen with the radio right by her and she still heard it. She can also tell what I'm making for dinner from her bedroom which was on the second floor and on the other side of the house."

"That is amazing, I've never heard of anything like this." He said and it was only just then that I realized that out of the three heart beats I could hear, none of them were coming from my new doctor who was standing right beside me. "What else?"

"Well as you can imagine, Brook's two hearts make her gain energy twice as quickly and she has always had a lot of trouble with that, but recently she has been able to run faster and for much longer periods of time. The fastest I have ever seen her run, with no real problem, was when I had gone down to the garage in our old house and she was on the tread mil and was going at nearly thirty miles an hour. She is also stronger, has much faster reflexes and heals much faster."

"What do you mean?"

"Brook." Mom said looking over at me. I pulled out my pocket knife and cut the palm of my hand so Dr. Cullen could see. At first he tried to stop me, but when he saw the wound sealing shut, he stood there staring at my hand in shock.

"I have never seen anyone heal THAT fast." He muttered far too quietly for Mom to hear him as the wound fully sealed up.

"Come on, Brook." Mom said about half an hour or so later after the appointment with Dr. Cullen was over. Most of the time, we spent showing him all of what I can do while he watched utterly amazed. While Mom wasn't sure if we could trust him, I was. I mean he keeps the fact that he isn't alive a secret, I'm sure he could keep my secret save as well.


	4. Chapter Three

_Wow, this place is huge_!

~Brook~

About twenty minutes after we left the hospital, Mom and I finally got to our new house and holy crap is it huge! It was two stories, plus I'm sure a basement and attic, and was a gorgeous traditional styled house. Every corner of the outside of the house had white columns and the windows were framed with the same white column things. Most of the outside of the house was a lightish brown, almost grayish color while the bits by the window were multy colored brown, red and grey stones. The roof was black, which looked great against the rest of it.

We had a huge lawn, that had black paved road like things that were obviously used as our driveway. There were a lot of bushes, both normal and rose bushes around the front stairs to the house along with a free growing trees. We also had a chimney on the right side of the house that was the same color as most of the house and had white designs on it.

By the time Mom had parked her car beside Dad's car to the right of the house, Dad had stepped out of the car to meet us. "How did the appointment go?" Dad asked as we got out of the car and walked over to where he was waiting by the front door.

"We were almost late for it because you forgot to register Brook at the high school so we had to go there and do it." Mom answered as we all walked into the house. The foyer was semi large. It was pretty much a hallway with a arch doorway that looked to lead into the living room, or dining room/kitchen and a staircase that hugged the wall to the right of the front door when you first come into the house. The stairs were carpeted and grey with the railing a beautiful black metal with really cool designs and a dark brown handrail. The walls in the foyer were a peachy yellow color and had multiple pictures on them. There was a end stand by the door that held the key bowl and a lamp on it.

Along with that, there was a cool emerald statue to the left of the door with another lamp on the wall beside that. Past the doorway was a three person bench that Mom had gotten from her grandmother, so it was very old and across the hall/foyer from that was another end stand that held a vase of roses, another lamp and a few tiny statues. The floor was a very dark brown that extended into the next room, which after stepping closer I realized was in fact the living room. The living room had to have been at least twenty feet by thirty feet and most of it was taken up by a super large like ten person couch that was in a three part square facing our like seventy inch TV. The couch was a dark grayish brown leather with about a million mulity-colored tiny pillows and had a coffee table in the middle that during out family nights could be transformed into a taller and larger table for the board games. The walls of the living room were white and, like the foyer, were covered it pictures and nicknack's. There was also a fireplace to the right of the TV.

There was another doorway, only much larger that went into the kitchen/dining room and a door that led into the patio and backyard. Or more of side yard...anyway. In the middle of the couch was a chandelier that was close to the fifteen foot tall ceiling. By this point, I noticed that Dad had taken Mom upstairs to check out how he decorated the house while I went through the other doorway and into the kitchen/dining room.

The first thing you notice when you walk into that room is the ten person black and dark gray dining table that had a blue vase with more roses and a blue and grey bowl with fruit ontop of it. The chairs were also black and gray and had very soft seats and backs. Which is good as our family dinners often last over an hour and hard chairs are not comfortable to sit in that long. Behind the chair opposite the doorway is Mom and Dad's wine car and a second sink for the room. To the right of that is a large silver fridge and freezer with two wall ovens that are next to the eight burners. And then to the right of those is a mounted microwave/troaster oven. There is also a very large island in the middle of the kicthen area with three white bar chairs on the opposite side of it. On the island is ANOTHER vase, only light green, of roses and a bowl of bread. There is then a large three part sink to the right of the isalnd with a large window above them. There of course are multiple cabnets all over the kitchen area, only they aren't really easy notice unless you know they are there. Along with that there are about six different hanging lamps all over the room.

After heading back to the foyer I noticed that I had originaly missed another door at the end of it as it blended into the wall so well. Even for me. Opening that door I noticed it led down into the basement, and after flipping on the light I headed down the carpeted light tan stairs. At the bottom of them, the stairs suddenly turned to the right and I saw that I was now in our new home gym. The first piece of equipment is our tread mill, which I used daily. Next was the machine that held all the arm workouts. Like the butterfly press and stuff like that. Next was a leg press and the last one was an elliptical. On the opposite end of the room from the stairs was another door, that after opening it I realized was just our landary room. Nothing to really pay attention to.

I headed back up the stairs, turned the light off and headed to the second floor. The first door I saw when I got to the top of the stairs turned out to the be our four person guest room. It held two queen sized beds, a black desk with a laptop and a black dresser with a semi large thirty inch TV. The desk had a small lmap and a random Seattle picture above it. The only window in the room was about as wide as the room is and has huge, think, curtains over it. There was also a small table with two grey chairs in it. In between the two beds is a black nightstand with a clock, lamp and phone on it. Honestly it looked more like a hotel room than a guest room, but whatever. Across from that room was the guest bathroom which was about medium sized. The walls were the same color was the guest room, brown, and had a few pictures here and there. There was a semi large counter and sink with the toliet besides it and a shower/tub across from that. There was a white rug in front of the sink and a towel rack on the wall besides the shower.

The next room I saw was my room. Walking in I see my queen sized bed with like five pillows on it, my really cool mounted endstands on either side of the bed and my large window to the right of it. The walls were a deep pinkish red color on the top half with black under it. Across from my bed was my large black dresser with my large twenty inch TV and DVD player. Above my bed was a black and white picture of a water fall. To the left of my bed is a three part white door that most would probably believe to be a closet or something. Although in reality it was my own little sitting room. The walls in that room were the same as the rest of my room and had a five person white couch with a black coffee table, deep red chair and awesome arch lamp. To the left of the couch is another TV, only about fifty inches and had all of my game systems and games in a wardrobe like thing behind it. To the right of the couch is my semi large black desk that Dad had already set up my desktop computer. It also has my laptop on it and another spot for my homework and stuff once I get it. My sitting room is also contected to my bathroom.

My bathroom is kind of like a mini spa. It has the same color scheme as my bedroom and sitting room. It has a large five foot long counter with two sinks and my beautiful products. To the left of the counter is my square bathtub and next to that is my large shower. My toliet is opposite the counter and thre is a window over my tub. Exiting my room, I then headed to the next room, which is Dad's office. It isn't that large, as he doesn't need that much room and most of the room he does have is covered by his massive desk. It is against two walls and is a cornered desk. He has his desktop and laptop on it, along with his phone and printer on it. The room has two small windows above the desk along with a small bookshelf that is ontop of the desk he has about four large drawers with a large wardrobe to the left of it. His desk chair is very large and very comfy to see it.

The room across from Dad's office is Mom's. Although her's is much larger than his. Her's is all white and has two different sections. One of those sections is for her manquincs, drawing table and random other things she has there. The other is where she makes her clothes for show. At the moment there isn't much to look at as Mom hasn't had a chance to make it her own. So pretty much make a mess of it like it was at our old house. At the very end of the hall were two more doors. One led up to the attic, that after I looked at it, I realized only had boxes and random stuff up there. Not much to really see. The other was obviously Mom and Dad's room. I listened for them, and heard them back downstairs, before heading in. The walls were a seafoam green and a brownish color. The whole theme of the room was seafoam green and brown. Their bed was in the very middle of the room and had a love seat to the left of it. Above the bed was a picture of China and across from it was their fifty or sixty inch TV. To the right of the TV was the door to their bathroom. Walking in, I realized it was a freaking spa. It had a very large bathtub in the very middle of the room with counters with sinks of either side of it. The toliet was in another room, that looked like a freaking closet, and the shower was in another little room.

I headed back down stairs, closing their door behind me and found Mom and Dad outside in the backyard. The patio was fairly large. It had a nice overhang, which I really didn't think was much of a point as it isn't exactly sunny here. They were sitting on a love seat bench cuddling while they looked out into the forest. "Hey, Brook, how do you like the house?" Dad asked as I closed the backdoor behind me.

"It's great. I LOVE my room." I said walking over and sitting down in a chair beside them.

"That's good, your room took a long time to finish. Wanted to make sure it was perfect for my little girl."

"I'm not little anymore, Dad, but thanks."

"Your welcome, Sweety."

"Hey, can I go check out the forest?" I asked looking at it longing to explore it to full extent.

"Sure, but be careful." Mom said and not a second later, I took off toward the treeline.


	5. Chapter Four

_Exploring the forest_

~Brook~

Fortunately I still had my iPod with me so about ten minutes into my exploration of the forest, I didn't have to go back to get it as I wanted to listen to some music seeing as there isn't much else to listen to. I had stopped running through the forest after the first five minutes and was about two to three miles from the house. I loved being able to run THAT far in that little bit of time.

As I walked, I noticed that this forest had sparsely packed trees. It wasn't bad or anything, but I loved forests that have trees that are extremely close together. It makes it more fun when running through them, as I have to pay much more attention to everything around me so that I don't run right into something. Nevertheless I'm sure I'll love taking runs and walks through this forest once I've mapped it completely in my mind. Got to love photographic memory.

For the next few hours, I explored the forest and found such beautiful places to relax and write or draw at. One of those places was a beautiful field of flowers. Of course I'd have to be careful about wasps and things, but even with that I could see myself spending a lot of time here. The field had many fallen logs all around the edge of the trees and I knew that the first thing I would do when I came back here, probably within the next few days, was use them to build a chair or bench of sorts.

The next place was a massive field, that I had found not far from this huge house. The first thing I had thought when I saw the house was 'enough windows?' Like the whole front of the house was completely glass. I knew someone lived there, probably the five teens I saw at the school, but no one was home as I couldn't hear any movement coming from inside. Not wanting to stay looking at the house and having to explain how I got this far into the forest if someone came home while I was looking at it, I had quickly left and then found this field. It was so huge! Not as good as the other one I found, but it held some sort of magic to it, that I couldn't help, but feel drawn to it. One thing I did notice was it looked to have a HUGE baseball diamond in it. About five times the size of a normal one. I could tell this was probably the property of whoever owned the house, I decided to continue my search so I could get home and eat something. It was around noon by this point and I was hungry from all the running.

I had decided to explore a bit more and found a large stream that seemed to separate two bits of land. Almost like a border of sorts. I had crossed it and after exploring a bit, I found a beach. I didn't even know Forks was this close to a beach. It was beautiful, but what drew me to it the most was a huge cliff that could be seen hanging over the water from the beach. I'm guessing it might be used for cliff diving. And just knew I had to come back some time and do just that. But for now I'm heading back to the house.

Okay I was going to head back to the house, but I never really explored the town and even though I managed to get back to Forks, I wasn't really sure how to get back home. _Note to self...never tell Dad. He will NEVER let me live this down. _I thought to myself as I strolled down the main street of the town hoping I could find something that would indicate which was home was located. I really should've paid more attention when Mom was driving to the house from the hospital. Then I might at least have an idea of how to get back there.

Around one, I decided to at the very least get something to eat and headed for the mini mart here. I found that very easily as I had walked passed it at least five times while trying to find my way home. When I got back there, I noticed a very nice, and new looking, car parked beside a bunch of either old and crappy looking or just plain crappy looking cars. I'm guessing most people's cars here in Forks were like that. _Great another reason for people to stare at me...oh well. _I thought as I headed inside the mini mart and went straight toward the fruit section so I could grab some strawberries or something.

I had just grabbed the strawberries and was heading toward the front to pay for them, when I nearly ran into someone. "Sorry." I said looking up from the cart, that was full of food, and saw a beautiful woman in front of me. She had the same gold eyes that the teens at the high school have, also Dr. Cullen, and the same pale skin. She had a heart shaped face that was framed by her wavy brown hair. She was wearing a white blouse, with a dark blue jacket on over it and dark blue pants with white heels on.

"It's not a problem, Dear." She said smiling at me after I finished looking her over. I also noticed another thing she shared with Dr. Cullen. She didn't have a heart beat. There were about ten people in here and ten heart beats. And seeing as I have two, none of them were coming from her. "You just moved here didn't you?"

"Yes, with my mother and father."

"I'm Esme." She said holding out her hand and I grabbed it, forcing myself not to shiver from the cold temperature of it.

"Brooklyn Lockwood, but you can call me Brook." I said smiling back at her. "Say, are you related to, or married to Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, he is my husband. How did you know?"

"Well he is my new doctor, my mother and I met him today and I just sort of guessed. I mean I'm sure he has many admirers, many of which I saw at the hospital, and I was sure that only someone as beautiful as you could keep his interest." I said smiling even brighter and chuckled inside my head when I saw her look a little flustered, so much so that I'm sure if she wasn't dead, or undead whatever, she would be blushing.

"I'm very flattered, but I'm not that beautiful."

"I wouldn't think you would want him to hear that." I said giggling slightly when she looked even more flustered. "Well I better go, I need to pay for this and then try and find my house."

"You can't find your house?" She asked and I blushed rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well I just got here today and haven't gotten used to the town yet. Plus I may not have been paying attention when we drove from the hospital to the house."

"Do you know your address?"

"Uh..."

"Can you at least describe your house?" She asked giggling quietly, probably too quietly for a normal human to hear.

"Well it is a two story brown house with a huge drive way that kind of circles in front of the house." I described from my memory. Which was completely clear, but you would think that with my photographic memory I would know my way back to it.

"Oh I know where that is, I actually designed that house." She said smiling brightly.

"Would you mind telling me how to get there?"

"How about this, if you wait for me to pay with this all and help me get it into my car, I can simply drop you off there. It's on the way to my house anyway."

"Alright, that sounds reasonable."

"Thank you for the ride, Esme." I said as she parked in front of the house.

"It was my pleasure, Brook. But before you go, you have to promise me something." She said as I started getting out.

"What is that?" I asked turning back to her and watched as she pulled out a card from her purse. The card had an address and a phone number on it.

"Sometime in the next week or so, you and your parents come over to my house for dinner."

"Oh I wouldn't want to oppose."

"None sense, take the card and promise me." She said sternly, making me feel like a child who got caught stealing cooks before dinner.

"Alright, Esme, I'll call you after I speak to my parents." I said taking it and getting out of the car. "Say hello to for me." I said as I closed the door and headed into the house after she drove back out of the driveway. "Hey, Mom, I got something to tell you!" I called as I walked into the house and closed the front door behind me.


	6. Chapter Five

_First day of school_

~Brook~

_*beep* *beep* *beep*_

I turned off the treadmill as the timer, that I had set to two hours, beeped telling me it was over. I had woken up at about three-thirty this morning so I could get at least two hours as exercise done before I had to go to school. It started at seven unlike the last one I went to, which started at eight in the morning and ended at three in the afternoon. As I climbed off the treadmill, which I had been running on at about six miles an hour for the whole two hours, I turned off my hot pink doom box, which I kept done here, before heading up the stairs and out of the basement.

As I walked up to the second floor, I tried to be as quiet as possible as to not wake Mom and Dad up seeing as neither of them needed to get up anything soon. Mom would get up at nine and work on her clothing line for the upcoming show in Seattle in three weeks while Dad would probably wait until ten to get up as he worked completely from home.

I walked into my room, headed straight for my dresser and pulled out my clothes for the day before heading for my bathroom to shower as I was very sweaty from my exercise. I placed my clothes down on the counter and striped down to my birthday suit. I walked over to my shower and turned on the water, making sure it was too hot or too cold, and tossed my workout clothes in the hamper, mentally reminding myself to clean them later today or see if Mom can. Once steam started pouring from my shower, I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner and body wash and stepped under the water. I groaned slightly as the hot water hit my tense muscles slowly relaxing them.

I simply stood under the water for about five minutes before turning it a little hotter and started washing my straight brown hair with my strawberry scented shampoo. Once it had been washing out, I then put in my banana scented conditioner and quickly washing it out, once it was all through my hair and scalp. You can kind of guess I like the scent of strawberries and bananas. I mean I would have to with my enhanced sense of smell or it would annoy me all day. When I was sure I had washed out all the shampoo and conditioner, I grabbed my summer breeze scented body wash and quickly washed myself, making sure to get all the sweat and stuff off.

After spending another five minutes just standing under the water, I got out and grabbed one of the towels that were hanging on the wall beside the shower. I walked over to my sinks and pulled in my hair dyer. I used it to dry my hair, which happily didn't take that long, as my body slowly dried under the towel. When my hair was dry, I unplugged my hairdryer and quickly dried my body before putting on my clothes. Of course I put on my white sports bra and matching underwear first, and then slipped on my skin tight white shirt that hugged my curves in just the right places. It was sleeveless, but I didn't need sleeves with my very warm brown sweater-like jacket. I then put on my slightly faded and fashionably ripped light blue skinny jeans and put on a belt at my hips for the look as I didn't need it to hold up my pants. I slipped on my dark brown flats and grabbed the jewelry I would be wearing today. The earrings were dark brown and had a sort of cat's eye-like gold pupils in the middle of it, while the rest of it was oval. I also put on a copper wrist band that had this really cool symbol on it and my copper ring that had a chocolate diamond on it on my middle finger on my left hand. Checking myself out in the mirror, I smiled before heading back into my bedroom and grabbed my dark brown scarf, wrapped it slightly snugly around my neck and slipped on my sweater jacket. It didn't really have any buttons, and instead had a sash that I tied snugly at my waist so it showed off part of my chest and shirt. **- Her outfit on the side. If it decides it wants to work.**

Looking at the time, I saw that I still had almost an hour before school started so I grabbed my dark brown backpack, I'm using that one because it matches my whole outfit, and walked back out of my room. I headed down to the first floor and after tossing my backpack onto the couch, I headed into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. Normally I would also make Mom and Dad breakfast, but they wouldn't be up for a few more hours and it would be beyond cold by that time, so instead I made sure to only get enough for my breakfast. Which consisted of five pieces of crispy bacon, two breakfast sausages, an egg that I scrambled, two pancakes and a small boy of strawberries and a cut up banana. I also poured myself a cup of milk and another of orange juice. Don't look at me like that, for one it isn't THAT much and too I'm very hungry. Running for two straight hours does that to you.

About a half an hour later I had finished eating and quickly washed all the dishes I has used and left them in the dish drain while I headed out of the house, making sure to grab my backpack as I passed it on the couch. I silently wished both my parents a nice day as I headed out of the house and jogged over to my car. Luckily with how large our driveway, if you can even call it that, is I didn't have any trouble backing out and headed toward the school. Good thing I had such a photographic memory so I knew exactly how to get there.

I drove into the parking lot, noticing everyone staring at my car, and parked about three cars down from a yellow porshe. It was one of the only four cars, including mine, that weren't beat up and old. I turned off my car and got out, after grabbing my backpack from the passenger seat. As I closed the car door after locking it, I noticed the girl from the other day, who was kind of bratty about the group who owned the only other expensive cars, glaring at me while she stood in front of a very old and beat up looking orange truck. _It's bland and not very well taken care of...it's perfect for her. _I thought ignoring her as I headed to the front office so I could get my schedule, but didn't fail to notice someone chuckling under their breath.

I opened the door and stepped into the office, only to see it was empty. I stood just inside listening and heard a heart beat and soft muttering not far from me. I walked in a bit further and saw a door that led to what looked like a printer room slightly ajar and a older woman standing in front of a printer. I listened to what she was muttering and chuckled under my breath when I realized she was having trouble with the printer. "Um, Ma'am, do you need help or anything?" I asked leaning on the counter and saw her jump before turning around.

"No thank you, Deary." She said as she opened the door further and walked over to the desk. "Now how can I help you?"

"My name is Brooklyn Lockwood, I'm starting school today and need my schedule."

"Just a second." She said as she sat down and started searching through all the papers on the desk for it. "Here we are." She said after a few minutes and handed it to me. "You need to have all your teachers sign this..." She explained showing me it was one of those sheets that had two pieces one that I would keep and another that I would give back to her. "...and bring it back after school." I nodded and headed back out of the front offic while looking at it.

_Name- Brooklyn Lockwood_

_Age- 17_

_Gender- Female_

_Languages- English, Spanish, Chinese and French_

_Homeroom  
Room 358  
Mr. Peters  
7:00 am - 7:30 am_

_First Period - History  
Room 358  
Mr. Peters  
7:35 am - 8:30 am_

_Second Period - Music  
Room 590  
Ms. Grace  
8:35 am - 9:30 am_

_Third Period - Math  
Room 318  
Mr. Cast  
9:35 am - 10:30 am_

_Forth Period - English  
Room - 336  
Mr. Wolfe  
10:35 am - 11:30 am_

_Lunch  
11:35 am - 12:00 pm_

_Fifth Period - P.E.  
Gymnasium  
Coach Waters  
12:05 pm - 1:00 pm_

_Sixth Period - Science  
Room 327  
Mrs. Snow  
1:05 pm - 2:00 pm_

"Not bad." I muttered to myself as I put it in my front right pocket of my jeans and checked the time on my iPhone. "Still twenty minutes...Well what I'm I going to do in that time?" I said to myself as I walked back to my car. I decided to play something on my iPad and pulled it out of my backpack as I waited for the time to pass.

I slipped my iPad back into my backpack and hopped off the hood of my car and headed into the school when the bell rang. Fortunately I already knew the layout of the school, I had also checked out the map while waiting for school to start, and headed straight toward my homeroom and first period class, which were in the same room.

It took a bit longer to find the room than I would have thought, I got lost at one point for about three minutes. I had gone down the wrong hall because I read the map wrong. So now I'm like two to three minutes late. Great like this isn't going to draw attention to me. Although since I'm new I would have attention on me anyway...And like Mom always says "If attention is on you, give them something look at." As I neared the closed door to my homeroom and first period classes, I straightened up, smoothed out of my clothes so there were no wrinkles, moved my hair so it was over my shoulders and planted a soft smile on my lips before knocking on the door. Since it was locked, I had already tried.

The door opened and I saw a semi old man in front of me. I'm guessing he was Mr. Peters. He had short graying hair, pale blue eyes, was obviously pale and was wearing a suit without the jacket. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm the new student Brooklyn Lockwood. I got lost trying to find the class." I said smiling and he let me into the room. I looked at the other teens in the room and saw everyone was staring at me. I also noticed that the girl from yesterday, the bland one...you know her, was there as well and what a surprise...She was glaring at me. I realized she was probably one of those girls who don't like attention of them, well neither am I most of the time, but I deal with it and embrace it. I smiled brightly at everyone before turning back to Mr. Peters.

"Okay, Brooklyn, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" He asked after I gave him my schedule and he went over to his desk to sign it.

"Hi, I'm Brooklyn Lockwood, but I usually go by Brook. Although I don't mind either. I'm seventeen and live with both my parents. My mom is a fashion designer and my dad is a newly published author." I said turning to the class and smiled brightly again.

"Does anyone have any questions for Brooklyn?" Mr. Peters asked as he handed me my schedule back. About half of the class raised their hands, including little miss bratty who I still don't know what her name is."Brook, you may decide whose questions you answer." He said before sitting back in his chair behind his desk. I looked at everyone who had their hands up and was tempted to see what the girl's question was, but honestly I don't care to even hear her voice. So instead I pointed at this jock looking guy to her left.

"Are you dating anyone?" He asked and I rolled my eyes before answering.

"No." I said looking at the next person I was going to answer the question of when he asked another question.

"Do you want to?"

"No, and no I don't care to have night of 'fun'." I said using air quotations as I sort of glared at him. "Now if you're finished...you next." I said pointing to this slightly fashionable looking girl, but she also looked like a bratty. Of course I could be wrong about that.

"You said your mother was a fashion designer, right?"

"Yes, she is."

"Is she well known?"

"Somewhat."

Pretty much during the rest of the thirty minute long homeroom, I answered question after question and as time passed there became fewer and fewer people wanting to ask me questions and then there was only the bratty girl from yesterday and this morning in the parking lot. Okay first off until I know her name, she will be known as...um...MB, it stands for Miss. B*tch. I know it sucks, but it was the best thing I could think of. I'll come up with something better at a later time. Anyway she was the last person left and I mentally cursed as I went to point at her. But I was luckily...yes I will say this...saved by the bell.

Although that feeling of relief disappeared when she didn't get up to leave like about half of the class was now doing. _Oh come on! She's in my first period class too?! _I thought groaning slightly as I went our and sat down in the seat Mr. Peters told me was my seat for both homeroom and first period. Although luckily it was on the other side of the room from her's and while she was in the front, my seat was in the back. But I do wish it was farther away from her. Like across the freaking school.

Honestly I'm not sure why I just don't like her. I guess it has to do with the fact that she tried to tell me what to do yesterday. Also maybe it has to do with the fact that she insulted those teens. It for some reason kind of pissed me off. I, for a reason beyond my understanding, felt the need to defend them.

I sat back in my seat and silently wished this class would pass without me being annoyed by MB.

_Oh thank you, Lord. _I thought as I quickly exited the classroom and headed for my next class, which was Music. I've managed to stay away from MB the whole period. Although it wasn't that hard seeing as we had a test and we sat on opposite sides of the room. I walked over to my locker and put everything I had with me in it, as I didn't need it for Music, and noticed MB not far from me and she was heading my way.

I pretended not to notice her and quickly closed my locker and headed for Music. Silently hoping she wasn't in that class with me. But going by the way she looks, I doubted it. She honestly didn't look coordinated enough to play any instrument and she definitely couldn't sing. At least I doubted she could. I mean have you heard her voice?

I think one of my friends from Las Vegas rubbed off on me more than I thought. She was one of those popular girls, honestly I was popular as well, and wasn't too nice a lot of the time. She could be if she wanted to, but at times she kind of got kind of REALLY mean. And I don't usually insult people like I just did, even if it was in my head. Although that could because there is just something about her that pisses me off.

Anyway, I quickly ducked through the crowd of students, without making it look like I was, and headed for Music. At one point she almost caught up with me, but I managed to lose her around a corner which was luckily not far from the music classroom and rushed over. I walked in and saw most of the class, if not all, were already here. There was a few people I recognized, by their faces purely, one of them being one of the teens from yesterday. The one who had the copper colored hair. He was sitting at the only piano, although it was really old and a bit raggedy looking.

He looked over at me when I entered and glared at him. I wouldn't say it was hatefully, like MB's glare always seems to be even if we semi met yesterday, more of he was glaring at me for some other reason I couldn't distinguish. But, like MB's constant glares, I ignored it and walked over to the teacher who was sitting behind a very small desk. Which makes sense since this class was more about music an tests and stuff so she didn't really need a large desk. She was very young, maybe early twenties, and had shoulder length reddish blonde hair. She also had light green eyes and was fairly pale. She was wearing a very colorful blouse and a black skirt. In all she seemed like a nice and fun teacher. I smiled softly at her as I handed her my schedule.

"Hi, Brooklyn, instead of the normal, and boring, introduction you are going to simply tell the class your name and then you will either play or sing a song. Alright?" She said smiling at me as she handed it back.

"Alright. Oh and you can just call me Brook."

"Okay, class, please be quiet and respectful of Brooklyn. You all remember the first week of school when I had each and everyone of you stand in front of the class and either sing or play a song. We were all polite and quiet when you did it, so please be as courteous to Brooklyn." She said and everyone quieted down. She then turned to me and nodded.

I smiled at her nodding back and stepped forward facing the class. "Hi, I'm Brooklyn Lockwood, but you can call me Brook if you want."

"So, Brooklyn, will you be singing or playing a song?"

"Well I could do either, but I think I'll sing."

"Here is the list of songs I have that are lyricless. If you see one that you know you may sing it. If not you will have to sing without music." She informed me and I nodded as I looked down at the list. I quickly skimmed over the song titles looking for one I knew, and liked, and stopped on the perfect one.

"I found one."

"Which one, Dear?"

"Why can't I? by Liz Phair." I said handing it back to her.

"Wonderful chose." She said and put in the song. I took a deep breath, smiling, and listened to the music waiting for my cew to start singing.

**"Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walking down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be."**

I opened my eyes and smiled seeing everyone watching me.

**"Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too **

**Is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming **

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you **

**Isn't this the best part of breaking up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too"**

As I sang I looked over at the copper haired guy who had been glaring at me and noticed he looked awed and slightly dazed as he stared at me. That made my smile even larger as I continued to sing.

**"It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful **

**Here we are, we're at the beginning  
We haven't ****ed yet, but my heads spinning **

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you **

**I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's going  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethings growing  
For this that we can control  
Baby I am dying **

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you **

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you"**

I music ended and I smiled to myself when everyone started clapping. While mentally glad I don't blush, like ever. "That was wonderful, Brooklyn, where did you learn to sing so well?"

"Nowhere, I guess it just comes naturally." I said smiling at her.

"Well that is some talent." She said smiling back at her. "Okay I'll have you sit..." I watched as she looked around the room with a thoughtful expression of her face. She looked over at Copper and I saw him tense slightly before relaxing as she passed over him and motioned over to this girl with light brown hair, I think the same color as mine, and smiled to herself. "You'll be sitting next to Jessica Stanley for now." She said and I nodded walking over to the girl. Although I kind of wished she had picked a different person because as soon as I sat down I realized just what kind of girl she was. A gossip girl. Fortunately though Ms. Grace started talking so Jessica couldn't.

The rest of the period was rather uninteresting along with the next two. In math I introduced myself of course and then I realized we had a test that day, which took up the whole period. Although I had finished it in the first ten minutes, I've already learned all this stuff, and then had nothing to do for the rest of the period. English was no better. We didn't do anything in that class either and I sat next to Jessica. Although this time she was able to talk to me and practically talked my ear off. She also invited me over to her table seeing as her friend Bella stopped hanging out with them and I decided why not as I had no where else to go. Although I did regret that decision when I asked Jessica a certain question.


End file.
